Kagome's Amnesia
by Razika
Summary: Kagome loses her memory and thinks she's Kikyou!
1. A New Friend

"Ugh! Whew! Finally made it," Kagome panted as she heaved herself and her overstuffed backpack out of the well.  
  
Kagome had come back to her own time because she had a math test in school that day. Inuyasha and even Shippo tried to go with her, but she finally convinced them that a little boy with a tail and a "teenager" with dog-ears and pointy teeth would scare everyone. Kagome smiled at the thought and giggled.  
  
"Snap out of it, girl!" Kagome said to herself. "Why are you thinking of Inuyasha, anyway?"  
  
Kagome heard and all too familiar school bells. "Oh no, I'm late! Damn that Inuyasha! Making me think of him when I have a test to take!" Kagome cursed as she ran to the house to get changed and offload her backpack.  
  
When Kagome reached school, she was 30 minutes late. She had math for her first block. Kagome rushed into the school and gave her apologies for being late.  
  
* * *  
  
"Feh! Why did she have to leave anyway? Finding jewel shards is way more important than some stupid math test!" Inuyasha threw his usual fit. He reached up to touch a spot on his head, "And did she have to say 'sit' 10 times?"  
  
Sango stifled a laugh at this and Inuyasha glared at her. "May I remind you, Inuyasha," Miroku cut in, "that you attempted to go with Kagome back to her own time?"  
  
"So?" Inuyasha countered.  
  
Miroku sighed, "You just said that- oh, never mind. I wouldn't be able to get it through that thick skull of yours anyway."  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "Hey! Are you saying I'm dumb!?"  
  
"Heh, that's exactly what I'm saying," Miroku said slyly.  
  
Inuyasha started beating Miroku over the head. "Too bad Kagome isn't here to sit Inuyasha." Shippo thought out loud.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome sighed, "I hope I passed. I wonder. if Inuyasha is doing okay without me. Did he find any jewel shards, yet?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. She did it again. She was thinking of Inuyasha. "Deep in thought?" Someone asked.  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Hojo. Oh, no! Kagome thought to herself. I hope he didn't overhear me.  
  
"Um, hi. Hojo." Kagome forced a smile.  
  
Hojo held out a box and Kagome took it. "It's a brace," He commented, "for your back, though it seems like your back is fine."  
  
"Uh, thanks, Hojo." Kagome tried to think of a way to shake Hojo off so she could get back to Inuyasha. "Well. I. gotta go. I have to get home and do my chores."  
  
Kagome turned to go but Hojo grabbed her hand. Kagome slowly turned back to face Hojo. "I- I was wondering," He began, "If you would go to the movies with me tonight. I've been wanting to ask you to go, but you always had some kind of back problem or something else." Kagome just stared at him so he added, "Of course, I understand that if your back is giving you more trouble."  
  
"I, uh." Kagome cut him off. "I'm so sorry, Hojo. I can't. I'm really busy. I have chores and a lot of homework to do from the day's I was. uh. sick."  
  
Hojo looked hurt, "Well, okay. Maybe later?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She turned to leave again when Hojo grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Kagome pushed him away. Hojo looked at Kagome longingly and frowned, "Kagome."  
  
"Hojo. I'm so sorry," Kagome tried to think of an excuse. "I just. I don't think this will work out. You're cute and I like you. I really do. it's just-"  
  
"There's someone else." Hojo finished her sentence. "I know. I've never been turned down and I never met a girl that didn't like me that way, but I know how a girl acts when they like someone. Can we at least be friends?" Kagome nodded. "Good. I'd rather be your friend than to not be with you at all. Good-bye, Kagome."  
  
Hojo took Kagome's hand and kissed it. He walked away, leaving Kagome alone. 


	2. The Accident

Hey everyone, I'm sorry its been a while. I haven't had time to get to the library to write this! ^.^ well, I hope you enjoy chapter 2! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked home deep in thought. "Hojo. did I- did I just really say that to Hojo? I did. He's so popular and cute. I turned him down. For what? For Inuyasha," Kagome answered her own question.  
  
Kagome just realized what she said and shook her head. Thinking of Inuyasha made her long for him. She didn't want to think completely of Inuyasha, so instead she thought of the shikon jewel. "We don't even have half of the jewel shards yet. Naraku probably has just about the same amount." Kagome thought out loud as her hand wandered to the jewel hung around her neck.  
  
As Kagome neared her house, she saw a figure standing by her front door. The person was wearing big, red, baggy clothes, they had white hair, dog ears, and a sword hanging by their side. It was Inuyasha. Kagome was glad to see him, but she didn't show it. Instead, she went up to him and yelled at him, "Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing here!?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply. He just stood there and looked at Kagome. This made her furious. What was Inuyasha doing in her time? Kagome didn't like being ignored. She raised her hand to slap Inuyasha, but he caught it in mid-swing. Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there staring at each other. Inuyasha, who was still holding Kagome's wrist, matched his hand to hers. Kagome froze, her gaze following Inuyasha's hand. "Inu. yasha." Kagome began, but stopped abruptly. Someone was standing in the doorway behind Inuyasha. It was Sota.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Sota asked, apparently disgusted by Inuyasha's actions.  
  
Inuyasha dropped his hand from Kagme's and turned around to face Sota. "Nothing. Now go inside. Me and Kagome have to go shard hunting," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Uh, okay." Sota said. "Kagome, I'll go get your backpack for you."  
  
Kagome nodded and Sota ran inside. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "It usually doesn't take you this long to get home from school." He said in a worried type of tone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I. had to talk to a teacher and get all my homework I missed." Kagome decided to lie and not tell Inuyasha about Hojo.  
  
Sota got back with all of Kagome's stuff. He dragged it all over to her and whispered, "What was Inuyasha and you doing before I came? Is he turning into a perver? Ouch!"  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
A big thump was heard and Kagome's mother and grandpa came running out. Inuyasha's ears had picked up what Sota had said. He obviously didn't like what he heard. So he beat Sota over the head. "What happened!?" Kagome's mom questioned.  
  
"She sat me!" Inuyasha yelled into the floor.  
  
"He beat Sota on the head. repeatedly!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Yeah? Well he called me a pervert!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped off the ground and onto his feet.  
  
"Now I'm going to have to fix that big hole in the ground that you made." Grandpa said to Inuyasha.  
  
"That I made!? She's the one that sat me!" Inuyasha scowled pointing at Kagome. "Feh! What a wench!" Inuyasha whispered under his breath.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to the well. What did he think he was doing? Kagome thought to herself, recalling the awkward moment her and Inuaysha had before they were interrupted by Sota.  
  
They finally made it to the well. "Whew! This backpack's killing me!" Kagome commented.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha growled. "Yeah, well if you didn't carry all that weird stuff with you, it wouldn't be that heavy!"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Kagome, you go first," Inuyasha said, motioning to the well.  
  
Kagome walked slowly over to the well. She was almost there when the weight of her backpack made her knees buckle. Kagome fell forward and heard Inuyasha scream, "Kagome!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 2 of my Inuyasha fanfic! ^.^ and once again I'm sorry its been a while. I haven't had time to get to the library to write this! ^.^ well please read and review! I want to know if I need to improve on what I'm writing or not! ^.^ well, until the next chapter, then! ^.^ 


	3. I am Kikyou!

Hey! Sorry it's been a while. I've been really busy lately. *sob* well. here's ch. 3! And if you continue to review. I'll write more! ^.^ enjoy! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any inuyasha characters! *sob* so please don't sue me. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. (I love her mind).  
  
Ch. 3 I am Kikyou  
  
"Is-is she gonna be okay?" A voice that belonged to Inuyasha said.  
  
"She'll be fine." Another voice confirmed. "She might have a little bit of a concussion, but, otherwise, she'll make a full recover."  
  
As soon as the doctor left, Kagome stirred, "Inu-Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and grabbed her hand, "Yes, what is it, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open. She jumped up onto her feet yelling, "Kagome!? KAGOME!?!? That-"  
  
She stopped abruptly. She gazed around the room. She wasn't at her own home. She looked down at what she was wearing. Black shoes, a short, green mini-skirt, and a white shirt. Very uncomfortable. She was surrounded by weird people who wore weird clothes. The only person she noticed was Inuyasha. "You!" She glared at him. "I will kill you!"  
  
Inuyasha backed up. "Ka-Kagome!?"  
  
"Kagome!?" Mocked Kagome. "My reincarnation!? Inuyasha, why are you calling me the name of the girl who stole my soul?"  
  
"Listen, you wench! You are not Kikyou! Kikyou is dead! You are Kagome!" Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "You bumped your head."  
  
Kagome backed up towards the door. "I am not Kagome! I am Kikyou!"  
  
Sota looked at Kagome weirdly, "Uh, Inuyasha? Who's Kikyou?"  
  
Kagome glared at Sota, "Who is Kikyou!?!? I am Kikyou! A high honered priestess and protector of the sacred Shikon No Tama! And I will kill you for questioning me!"  
  
Kagome started toward Sota. Her mother screamed. Her grandpa ran out of the room to get demon warders. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Then, "Kikyou!" when she didn't respond.  
  
Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, "Inuyasha. I knew you'd remember me!" She smiled  
  
She walked toward Inuyasha, leaving the forgotten Sota behind. Fine. I'll just play slong until she gets her memory back. Inuyasha thought to himself. It couldn't hurt.  
  
They walked to the tree by Kagome's house. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, where are we? What has happened? Please tell me the truth."  
  
Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, forcing himself to lie, "Ka- Kikyou. You are not at your home. You are in the future. You- you somehow got into Kagome's body. Those people in the house are Kagome's family. The little boy's name is Sota. The woman is her mother. And that demon-mad old man is, unfortunately, her grandfather."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with pleading eyes, "Please, you have got to help me get out of this wretched body, Inuyasha. Take me to Kaede. She'll know what to do."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
End of ch. 3! ^.^ please continue to R&R! ^.^ thanks! 


	4. Playing along

Hey! Here's ch. 4. enjoy! ^.^ Disclaimer: I don't own any inu char. (I wish I owned miroku, though! ^.^) so please don't sue me! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ch. 4 Playing Along "So this is it? The way to get back home?" Kagome stared down the well. Inuyasha nodded. "But. how?" She asked. "The jewel shards," Inuyasha said. "They allow you to travel between now and feudal Japan." Kagome's hand flew to the Shikon No Tama hung around her neck. She nodded, "Let us go." *** "So, don't you think they're taking long enough to get back here!?!?" Sango thought out loud.  
"I miss Kagome!" Shippo wailed. "Is she here yet!?"  
Sango giggled, "Soon, Shippo, soon. I- Pervert!" *slap* Miroku was found laying on the ground just two feet from the well, a big, red hand mark on the side of his face. Sango turned her back to him, "Miroku, your hand wanders too much."  
"Feh! Couldn't keep your hands to yourself, Miroku?" Inuyasha stood at Miroku's head.  
Miroku got up ad muttered something about 'idle hands'.  
That was when Kagome climbed out of the well. Shippo saw her and jumped into her arms yelling, "Kagome! I missed you so much!"  
Kagome paused, then, remembering her role, wrapped her arms around Shippo in a welcoming hug and smiled. ***flashback***  
Kagome stood at the well, ready to go. Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "Wait!" Kaogme turned around. "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are over there waiting for us. They won't know what happened. You need to act like Kagome."  
Kagome nodded, "Of course, Inuyasha. Anything for you." She smiled. ***end flashback***  
Kagome released Shippo from the hug, but the little kitsune held on tight. Kagome giggled, "Shippo, you have to let go of me sometime."  
Shippo reluctantly let go of Kagome. He looked up at her with sad eyes, "I missed you, Kagome. What took you so long?"  
"Uh, I was just getting ready." Kagome lied.  
"Let's go. Me and Kagome need to talk with Kaede. alone." Inuyasha added.  
"What could you two possibly have to talk about with Kaede that doesn't concern us?" Miroku asked sheepishly as her rubbed a sore spot on his cheek that was gradually turning black and blue.  
"That's none of your business, monk!" Inuyasha yelled.  
Kagome stifled a laugh. This Kagome girl must have Inuyasha under some kind of restraint. 50 years ago, her would have sliced that monk into pieces for questioning him.  
Everyone made their way to Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo reluctantly waited outside. Kaede smiled as she saw Kagome and Inuyasha walk inside. "Sister! How I have missed you!" Kagome happily said.  
Kaede's mouth dropped open, "Kagome. child. I am not your sister. I did not even know ye had a sister."  
"She doesn't." Inuyasha grunted as he leaned against the wall.  
Kagome stilled held her smile, "Oh, but you are! I am Kikyou! Not Kagome! Somehow I got into this wretched girl's body." Kaede looked up at Inuyasha, a questioning look on her face. Inuyasha noticed and mouthed the words, 'I'll explain later'.  
Kaede gave a little nod and turned her attention back to Kagome. "So it seems." She said. "You are, indeed, my older sister. I will help you to get out of Kagome's body. But it will take a while. Go rest, sister, while I talk to Inuayasha."  
Kagome nodded and swiftly left the hut to wait outside with the others. Inuyasha sat down in front of Kaede. "Explain." Was all that came from her mouth.  
Inuyasha explained everything. When he finished, Kaede stood up. "Well, it's not that bad." She concluded.  
Inuyasha jumped up onto his feet. "Not that bad!?" he screamed. "Look at her! She thinks she's Kikyou!"  
Kaede walked up to Inuyasha, "It will pass. In about a week or two. It's just amnesia."  
  
"Fine. Until then she needs to stay in her own time. Maybe her family will bring back her memory." Inuyasha added.  
  
***that night***  
  
"So, Inuyasha. What was it you talked to Kaede about? Hmmmmm?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yeah! I want to know, too!" Sango pressed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and glanced over at the now sleeping Kagome.  
  
***flashback***  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood outside of Kaede's hut. Sango and the others were out back in Kaede's garden helping her pick herbs. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Kikyou?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled.  
  
"You need to go back to the future, where Kagome lives." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with pleading eyes, "But, why, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Because," Inuyasha lied. "Kagome's family needs her. It would just be safe." He added, thinking of what would happen if the real Kikyou ran into Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Will you be coming with me, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced away, "I-I can't. But I can visit."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded again. Inuyasha bent his head down to Kagome and pressed his lips up to hers.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha finally said. "I'll tell you."  
  
Once again, Inuyasha went into a deep description of what happened. Then, he added, "Just treat her like Kagome. Kaede said it will pass. For now, we all have got to play along."  
  
Everyone agreed. "But, she sounded so much like Kagome!" Shippo wailed.  
  
Sango cradled the crying kitsune, "I know. Shhh. don't worry. Shhh. she will be back soon."  
  
Everyone went to sleep after Shippo settled down. Inuyasha sat on his usual spot on the porch. Did I kiss Kagome because I have feelings for her? Or because she reminds me so much of Kikyou?  
  
Well? How did you like ch. 4? Review please! ^.^ .. Until next time, then! ^.^ 


	5. Alone

Disclaimer: okay... it's the same as everyone elses... i don't feel like typing one every chapter so this one counts for them all . enjoy! oh... sorry it's taking me so long... i've been oober busy! .

Kagome woke with a start. Someone was standing at the foot of her bed, watching her. Kagome smiled. "Sota," She recalled the boy's face, "What are you doing here, little brother? You woke me."

"You're going to be late for school." Sota explained. "Mom sent me up here to wak you up."

_School? What is this... school? this world she lives in is strange..._

Kagome sighed, "Yes, little brother. I will come downstairs. Tell your... our mother that I will be downstairs soon." Sota stared at Kagome strangely. "What is wrongk, Sota?"

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Kagome asked, keeping her temper down.

"Well.." Sota listed, "You're talking strange, you're smiling, acting like a real sister, getting up late for school, and... oh, yeah... BEING NICE TO ME!!!" Sota walked to the door and turned around, "That concussion must of done more damage to your attitude than to you head."

Sota left the room, leaving Kagome wide-eyed and staring at a now empty doorway. When she finally got her senses back and realized she was staring at nothing, she got up and got dressed in the strange clothes she had worn the day before and made her way downstairs.

"Mom?" Sota said. His mother looked up at him. "Is Kagome going to be okay? She's acting kind of... strange."

"How so?" His mother asked.

Sota opened his mouth to answer, but grandpa ran in the kitchen at that moment carrying demon warders. "If you ask me," he cut in, "I'd say she's under the influence of a very powerful demon!" Sota and his mother looked at grandpa strangely. He continued, "Let's lock her in her room with these," he indicated the demon warders, "until the nasty beast decides to come out and fight like a man!"

Sota's mother smiled and sarcastically said, "As much fun as that sounds, Kaogme still needs to go to school."

Grandpa slouched off back into the livingroom. "No wonder Kagome's acting strange," Sota added as he stared after grandpa. He turned back to his mother. "I don't get it. One day, she says she's... that Kikyou person, and the next, she's Kagome... I just don't get it..."

Inuyasha stared out into the woods. He missed Kagome. He didn't realize it before, but he needed her to survive. Sango walked out of Kaede's hut and yawned. Inuyasha looked up at her. Sango got a worried look on her face and said, "Inuyasha. You look terrible. It looks like you didn't get a wind of sleep last night."

Inuyasha looked away and murmured, "I didn't."

Sango, sensing what was wrong, added, "You miss Kagome. I know. We all do. Especially you and Shippo."

"I don't miss her, wench!" Inuyasha screamed. Sango flinched. Inuyasha could see the pain in her face from what he just said. Inuyasha turned his back to Sango, "I worried-" Sango looked up. "I'm worried something will happen to her."

Inuyasha turned back to face Sango. Sango was surprised by what she saw. Tears. Tears in Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha... You're-"

Inuyasha reached a hand up to wipe away the tears. "Sango, you won't tell anyone?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Sango nodded. "Why odn't you go keep and eye on Kagome? I'll make up an excuse for the others."

"Thanks." Inuyasha said, then, made his way to the well... back to Kagome.

Comments? Flames? Please review!! .


	6. School

Kagome got out of her mom's car. She had convinced her mom to drive her to school. She looked up at the building, _So this is school? Looks crowded..._

"Hey, Kagome!" Someone touched her shoulder.

She spun around to face the person and screamed. She tried to back away, but the boy grabbed her hand and said in a pleading voice, "Kagome! What's wrong?"

Kagome stopped. Was this person... this boy... Kagome's friend? This boy scared her. Everything about him was scary and strange. His hair, his clothes, his voice, his touch, his body, his smile. Especially his smile. So erie. So curious. She shivered. _I shivered? I don't shiver. Who is this boy?_

"Kagome," the boy spoke. "Don't you remember me? Your concussion must be serious. It's me. Hojo."

"Oh, hi... Hojo," Kagome forced a smile. "I- I am sorry I did not remember you... my concussion-"

Hojo wrapped his arms around Kagome. "You don't need to make an excuse. I understand."

Kagome nodde into his shoulder and wrapped her arms aruond Hojo, giving back the hug. _So much more gentle than Inuyasha._

Inuyasha growled, "What's that jerk doing to Kagome!? How dare he hug her!?!? I outta teach him a lesson!"

Inuyasha's muscles tensed up, ready to pounce.

Ring

"Agh!" Inuaysha fell out of the tree. "Too loud! I hate these ears!"

Hojo released Kagome from the hug. "We've better get to class or we'll be late." He held Kagome's hand and smiled.

Kagome nodded, "Are we together?" She asked indicating the classes.

Hojo laughed, "Yes, Kagome. We are. I'm sorry for laughing, but because of your concussion, you're acting like you're new to the school."

Kagome looked away and blushed, "I- I am sorry, Hojo."

Hojo put his hand on her back. She winced. His touch was so erie, yet, at the same time, heartthrobbing, soft, gentle, and comforting. Hojo turned her towards the doors and started walking with her, "There's no need to be sorry. You concussion was an accident."

Kagome grabbed Hojo's hand. It was comforting to be with him. Hojo looked at Kagome and then down at their hands. He postioned his hand so their fingers were laced together.

Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his head. "Jeese! That hurt more than Kagome's sits. Uh... speaking of Kagome, where did she go?" Inuyasha looked around wildly until he spotted her by the school door with the strange boy, hand in hand. "That wench! She's cheating on me! Uh... well, technically it isn't cheating because we're not going out and she does think she's Kikyou... but that's still wrong!"

"Rene."

"Here."

"Hojo."

"Here."

"Akito."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here."

"I prefer you to say 'here' or 'present'." the teacher retorted. "Uh... Kagome.......... Kagome?......... Kagome Higurashi???"

Hojo leaned over to Kagome, "That's you. Say 'here'."

"Oh! Thank you... uh... here!" Kagome answered.

After school, Hojo walked Kagome to her locker. _What a weird place this school is... And that... math. It is confusing. I cannot wait to get out of this body!_

"Uh, Hojo? Could you open this for me again, please?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Hojo nodded. After they go all of their stuff, Kagome led Hojo into an empty classroom. After the door closed, Kagome dropped her stuff and hugged Hojo. He hugged back. Kagome looked into his eyes. Before Hojo could say anything, she propped herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips up to his, giving a sweet, innocent kiss. After they broke the kiss, Hojo said, "I thought you didn't like me that way."

Kagome blushed, "It was a 'thank you'... for being so sweet and kind to me."

A smile appeared on Hojo's face, "Well, then. I should act like this everyday."

Inuyasha was going red in the face with anger. "How dare she!?!? That's it! I don't need to take anymore abuse! I'm going home!"

Inuyasha walked away form the school mumbling, "When she was Kagome, she sat me! And now when she thinks she's Kikyou, she has to go and do this!?!? Jeese! And I thought I'd get a break!"

Kagome backtracked the way she came that morning. When she got back to her reincarnation's house, she spotted someone entering the door to the well. Inuyasha. She hurried up to him and grabbed his hand, "Inuaysha-"

Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. "Feh! Leave me along you wench!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, pain in her eyes. "Inuyasha, what is wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?!?" Inuyasha exploded. "I saw you kissing that boy!"

"It does not matter! You do not love me anymore!" Kagome cried. "You love Kagome!"

"But you're forgetting! You're in Kagome's body! You can't just prance around doing whatever you want! You'll ruin her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha stormed off over to the well and jumped in, going back to his time.

comments? flames? please comment! .


	7. Kikyou and Kikyou

Kagome stared at the well. "He... left me." She said, not wanting to believe. "He really doesn't love me anymore."

She quietly walked into the house and up to her room. She laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Inuyasha climbed out of the well. "I don't believe her!" he stormed. "I liked her better when she was Kagome!"

He ran to Kaede's hut and threw open the flap. Kaede looked up, "What is it, Inuyasha? Were you not spending time with Kagome?"

"I want her back!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't like her as Kikyou! Isn't it about time she gets her memory back!?"

Kaede stared at Inuyasha, "It's only been a day, child. Give it some time."

"I won't! Not if she has her lips all over some boy!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Kagome doesn't belong to you. Now leave me be. I have work to do." Kaede pushed Inuyasha out of her hut.

"Kagome..." Someone shook her soulder. "Kagome..."

Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes. "Yes, mother?"

Kagome's mother smiled, "It's time for school... come on, get up."

_School? No. I need to find Inuyasha and... and... apologize._

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I do not think I will be going to school today. I need to help Inuyasha find the jewel shards." Kagome lied.

Kagome's mother frowned, "Are you sure?" Kagome nodded. "You had a very big concussion just two days ago." She sighed, "Okay. Very well, Kagome. I'll call you in sick."

Kagome smiled, "Thank you, mother."

Kagome got dressed and ran to the well, "Well, here I go."

A few seconds later, she was in feudal Japan. Kagome automatically walked into the woods where Inuyasha was always to be found. He was nowhere in sight. Instead, Kagome ran into someone worse... Kikyou. Kagome looked up at Kikyou. Kikyou smiled, "If you're looking for Inuyasha, he's not in this village at the moment, Kagome."

Kagome glared at Kikyou, "Fool! I am not Kagome! I am just simply in her body at the moment! I am the high priestess, Kik- You-you look familiar... you... look like... me."

"You? Look like me?" Kikyou mocked. "You are just my reincarnation!"

"No, I am not!" Kagome fought. "You are not Kikyou! I am Kikyou!"

Kikyou smiled, "You obviously bumped your head. You think you're me... but you're not."

Kikyou got an evil glare in her eye. She grabbed Kagome's shoulders. A cold feeling rushed over Kagome's body. Everything started going black. _My... soul...Why is this woman taking... my soul?_

Kagome felt something push her out of the way. She landed on the ground hard. She looked up and saw a red blur hugging the woman, then, everything went black.

Comments? Flames? Please review!!! .

You guys better love me! There's a possibility I might have carpel tunnel (sp?) and it hurts my wrists really bad to type. .


	8. Lost Love

Inuyasha ran deep into the forest. Kagome's scent was so strong. He could smell her fear. Something was wrong. Finally, after running from one end of the forest to the other, he saw Kagome. But there was someone standing there with her, the scent all too familiar belonged to Kikyou... the real Kikyou. Something was definately wrong. Kikyou had a hold of Kagome's shoulders. Kagome went limp and Inuyasha saw a bunch of white glowing things coming out of Kagome's body... it was her soul. Inuyasha growled and yelled, "Kikyou!"

He ran full speed and pushed Kagome out of the way. Kikyou turned to face Inuyasha. She smiled, "Inuyasha..."

Kikyou grabbed a hold of Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha was surprised, but he hugged back. When they released eachother, Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, "Why... are you... here?"

Kikyou looked upset, "I have returned to this forest, Inuyasha to remember the past... to remember us."

Inuyasha pushed Kikyou away, "That was 50 years ago! We have nothing together anymore... nothing. You are dead. You have no soul, no feelings, when i hug you... you- you're so cold..."

"I- Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried out as she reached for Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha pulled away, "No, Kikyou. You hurt Kagome. Look at her! I swear, if she's... dead," he struggled to get the words out, "Then I'll never forgive you... never."

Kikyou looked at Inuyasha with hurt in her eyes, "I am sorry I have hurt you, Inuyasha. I will miss you dearly."

Kikyou walked over to Kagome and put her hands over the limp body. Kagome's sould flew from Kikyou back into Kagome's body. Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha with glazed eyes and mouthed four words. Then, she fell backwards and disappeared. Inuyasha reached out a hand, "Kikyou!"

comments? flames? please review!!! .

i'm really really sorry this was so short... i kind of had writer's block! .


	9. The Last of Kikyou

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango and Kilala sat around a blazing fire outside Kaede's hut, Kagome layed near by unconcious. Inuyasha stared at the three new jewel shards in his hand. "So, let me get this straight," Miroku confirmed, "When Kikyou... disappeared or died or whatever, she left those three jewel shards behind?"

"Yes..." Inuyasha sighed.

Inuyasha looked up at the stars. _I can't believe it... Kikyou saved Kagome and died herself all for... me._

flashback

Kikyou walked over to Kagome and put her hands over the limp body. Kagome's soul flew from Kikyou back into Kagome's body. Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha with glazed eyes and mouthed four words. Then, she fell backwards and disappeared. Inuyasha reached out a hand, "Kikyou!"

Inuyasha refused to believe what he had just witnessed. He slowly walked over to Kagome. He fell down on his knees and noticed something beside him... three jewel shards. He picked them up, "Thanks, Kikyou."

_I love you... always._ Kikyou's last words blew in the wind.

"Inu- Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side, "Yes, Kag- Kikyou... What is it?"

Kagome's eyes opened. She saw Inuyasha's face and smiled. She reached up a hand and touched his cheek. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand, "Are- are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. She looked past Inuyasha and saw three familiar faces: Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Kilala jumped up onto Kagome and licked her face with a welcoming "Mrow!"

Inuyasha growled, "Can't you three-" he picked up Kilala and dropped her on the ground, "four leave me and Kikyou alone for just one minute here!?"

Miroku elbowed Sango and winked. As soon as everyone was out of earshot and eyeshot, Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "Inuyasha, who was that woman? She said she was Kikyou, but that cannot be true, can it?"

Inuyasha squeazed Kagome's hand, "No, it's not true. That woman is no one... anymore." He whipered the last word to himself, remembering Kikyou's last words.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing that boy... Hojo. I love you, Inuyasha... and I always will." Kagome added, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. She had just said Kikyou's last words.

_I love you... always._

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He didn't realize it, but he was practically on top of her. He didn't care. As long as he was close to her. He leaned closer and touched his lips to hers. She kissed back.

That night, Inuyasha stayed up late again. He couldn't sleep, especially with Kagome on his mind. The same question ran through his head over and over again. "Do I really love Kagome," He said out loud, "or is it because she thinks she's Kikyou?"

Comments? Flames? Please review!!! .


	10. Showdown

ok.. before we start... i have some japanse in here. here are the meanings to the words just in case you don't know them...

**oi** hey

**Ai Shiteru ** i love you

**Omae o korosu** i'll kill you

Beep... beep... beep... beep... bee-

Kagome shut her alarm clock off. She got up and sighed, "I hate this body and this time this unusual girl lives in."

There was a knock at the door and Sota walke in, "Oi, breakfast's ready."

"I will be down soon, Sota." Kagome smiled.

Sota ran downstairs and Kagome followed after him. As she neared the kitchen, she heard grandpa speaking on the phone, "No, Kagome can't come to the phone right now. She has... hepatitus B."

"What is Hepatitus B?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Uh... did I say Hepatitus B? I meant she's eating breakfast so she'll see you in school... bye!" Grandpa hung up the phone and turned to face Kagome, "What are you doing here!? I thought you were in feudal Japan! It took me weeks to come up with Hepatitus B!"

"I am taking the day... off!" She did you best to sound like Kagome. "Who was... uh... on the... phone?"

"It was Hojo... and that's the nice young boy that always gives us stuff!" Grandpa yelled.

When Kagome got to school, she immediately ran into Hojo, "Oi, Kaogme, there you are!"

"Um... Hojo?... I cannot talk... I have got to go." Kagome tried to walk away.

Hojo grabbed her hand and turned her around, "Kagome... Ai- ai shiteru."

"So what were you and Kagome doing last night, hmmm?" Miroku teased.

"Feh! That's none of your business, monk!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Nothing, huh?" Miroku pushed. "Then I guess kissing is nothing?"

Sango giggled. Inuyasha opened his mouth to tell Sango off, but stopped abruptly. "Do you smell that?"

"I sense a jewel shard near by." Miroku reported.

"Me too." Sango said

Shippo ran behind Sango, "Don't let it hurt me!"

Just then, a giant ogre came into sight. "Kilala!" Sango shouted,.

Kilala transformed into her bigger cat self and Sango hopped on. Everyone was ready to fight, except the little kitsune who ran to hide.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled.

Miroku barely got started when he heard the familiar sound of the poison bees. He closed up his wind tunnel and spoke to Inuyasha, "I'm sorry. I can't fight. I have no use of my wind tunnel as long as the bees are here!"

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha scremed.

"I'll take care of this!" Sango confidentally said. "Kilala!"

"Mrow!"

Sango rode to the beast and threw her boomerang at it. The ogre knocked it back and i hit Sango right in the face. She fell off and hit the ground. She was unconcious.

"So, Mr. Tough Guy... trying to kill my allies, are you? You're damn hell lucky Kagome isn't here." Inuyasha brought out Tetsuaiga. "Bastard..." he ran towards the beast, "Omae o korosu!"

"I- I have got to go..." Kagome turned and ran.

Inuyasha was in trouble... she knew it. She ran to the well. Without hesitation, she jumped in. It didn't take her long to find Inuyasha and the others. The minute Shippo saw Kagome, he ran to her, "Kaogme! You're back! Inuyasha's in trouble! Miroku can't use his wind tunnel and sango's unconcious! Help! Please!"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Indeed, he is... Shippo... I need my bow and arrow."

Shippo ran to get Kagome's bow and arrow. "I love you, Inuyasha. I owe you a great debt for trying to help me to get out of this wretched body." Kagome said out loud.

Inuyasha tried to slash the ogre with the tetsuaiga, but the monster blocked his every move. "Yep," Inuayasha said to the ogre, "you definately have a jewel shard embeded in you somewhere. How else would you be able to block the tetsuaiga's every move?"

The ogre swung at Inuyasha and he blocked himself with the tetsuaiga. Inuyasha gasped, "The tetsuaiga... it transformed back! But... how? With just one swing?"

While Inuyasha was staring at the tetsuaiga, the ogre took another swing and hit Inuuasha. Inuyasha flew back and landed on the ground. He looked up at the ogre. The ogre picked up his foot, ready to stomp on Inuyasha. Just as the ogre's foot started to come down, an arrow hit it. Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome with Kikyou's bow and arrows.

Comment? Flames? Please Review!!! .


	11. Ninmu Kanryou

ok... so this is the very last chappie... sniffle it's been fun. I really wish i could of made the fic longer but i was running out of ideas. Enjoy! .

**Daijoubu** all right, safe

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Kagome stared back and smiled, "You cannot die, Inuyasha. You still must help me get out of this girl's body!"

While Inuyasha was busy smiling at Kagome, the Ogre's hand came down and hit Kagome. Kagome hit the ground hard and fell unconcious. Miroku and Shippo ran over to her and dragged her out of the way. Inuyasha glared at the Ogre, "Bastard. You will pay for that!"

Inuyasha tried to do the windscar, but he couldn't see it. So he ran towards the Ogre. "Iron reaver soul stearler!" He screamed as he started slashing at the beast.

"Kagome! Kagome! Answer me! Are you alright?" Miroku tried to wake Kagome up.

"Daijoubu..." Kagome mumbled.

"She's coming to." Miroku said to Shippo. "Inuyasha will be happy."

Kagome sat up fast at hearing these words, "Inuyasha!?"

"Inuyasha!?"

Inuyasha thought he heard Kagome's voice. Not the Kagome that thought she was Kikyou, but the real Kagome. The worried sound in her voice was all too familiar. Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome sitting and looking at him. "Kagome..." he whispered, "you're alive."

"Inuyasha! No!" Kagome screamed. She turned to Shippo and Miroku, "I need my bow and arrows, now!"

The two boys nodded and stumbled onto the battle-field to get Kagome's weapon. Kagome ran infront of Inuyasha and started shooting arrows at the Ogre, each time getting a bigger reaction. "Die!" Kagome screamed as she shot another arrow.

The arrow hit the Ogre. It fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Finally, it faded away to reveal a jewel shard. Kagome felt a rush of coldness over her body and she fell to the ground.

Kagome felt a cool breath on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha kneeling over her and looking at her. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat... "Ka- Kagome?"

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled, "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome, you- you're back..." Inuyasha stumbled over his words.

Kagome's voice lowered to a whisper, "I've always been here... I'll always be here... Inuyasha? What happened to me? Tell me the truth."

Inuyasha sighed, "You knocked yourself unconcious about a week ago, and when you woke up... you thought you were Kikyou. But that doesn't matter... Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha lowered his face down to Kagome's, "Ai shiteru."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a weak smile, "Ai Shiteru, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha touched his lips lightly to Kagome's in a welcoming kiss.

"Aah! Let me go! Miroku!" Shippo yelled as the monk his his eyes.

"Shippo, you're too young to see this stuff..." Miroku taunted Shippo.

"But I wanna see what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing!" Shippo wailed.

smack

Miroku fell on the ground with a red hand mark gradually appearing on his face. "Miroku... Shippo's got to grow up sooner or later." Sango teased.

Inuyasha and Kagome broke their kiss. Kagome closed her eyes to rest. Inuyasha lowered his lips to Kagome's ear and whispered, "Stay with me forever... please."

Kagome opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha. She smiled a sweet, innocent smile.

Inuyasha got to his feet, "Sleep, Kagome, sleep."

He got to the door of Kaede's hut when Kagome interrupted, "Inuyasha... I love you... always."

Inuyasha smiled. For some reason it didn't hurt to hear those words anymore. Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep. Inuyasha sighed, "There always will be a part of Kikyou in you." he said to the sleeping Kagome.

Inuyasha walked out of Kaede's hut. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked up to Inuyasha, "So, how is she?" Miroku asked.

"She's fine. She has her memory back." Inuyasha informed them.

"I wanna see her!" Shippo wailed.

Sango giggled, "Soon, Shippo. Let her rest, for now."

That night Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut and watched Kagome sleep. "Kagome," he said outloud, "I'm glad you're back."

That's it! hope you guys enjoyed! .

Flames? Comments? Please Review!!! .


End file.
